YuGiOh True Duelist's Soul
by Super Duelist
Summary: For all you guys that created a duelist on my YuGiOh Millenum Duels fic. Here is your duelist in the story!
1. True Duelist's Soul

YuGiOh True Duelist's Soul  
  
(AN: Not all characters are up in this episode. Be patient and sooner or later everybody will be in this, right now I just picked the ones that were right for a beginning. If you don't David AND Akira are main characters of the WHOLE story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but some of the characters I own. Some other people own characters in this story as well. Just relax and enjoy the series.  
  
Duel Monsters was a craze that swept the world. Many people were dueling, and Yugi was the most important as of now. He was only a boy of 14 years of age and he was World Champion. He had something called a Millenium Puzzle that he wears around his neck. When he dueled he cam intact with his evil pharaoh form. Now he has the power permanently, and can use it without having ht puzzle.  
  
One day he left it at a dueling tournament, when a young boy of only two found it. The boys name was Akira, and his Grandfather would duel at these tournaments to teach children how to play strategically. Akira didn't know what as going on at all at those conventions.  
  
Later when he was eight years old, young Akira was sitting by a fireplace. His Grandfather had told him to hold the puzzle beside him. His grandfather was a wise man, and he respected him very much.  
  
"Young Akira, you must fulfil your journey with that puzzle. You may have put the pieces back together, but you haven't completed it. Please, go on this journey and find your true talent. Go, and come back as a hero, a champion!" his Grandfather muttered. He gave Akira a box, a box made for cards. Akira looked at it puzzled but took it. "Go now, Akira, believe in the heart of the cards!"  
  
Young Akira left towards the fields with no supplies. He would go on a journey that would change his life. He started to cry and think why his Grandfather would abandon him like this, but he ran on as far as he could.  
  
"Good bye Akira, goodbye!" Grandfather said as he passed away. That was the end, he had died. He only wanted him to go because he didn't want a little boy see his own grandfather die.  
  
True Duelist's Soul  
  
Episode 1: A True Duelist's Soul  
  
{*12 years Later*}  
  
"WELCOME THE NEW SUPER DUELIST, AKIRA URASHIMA!!!! A man with dignity and power, with a great deck that took to victory! He will now be known as the Super Duelist of North/South America!" yelled an announcer.  
  
A young man named David Pelle walked into the crowd of people that was rooting for Akira. Akira was now Super Duelist (high rank) of The Eastern Hemisphere of the world. David, on the other hand, was a huge fan of Akira Urashima. David was so happy, he wanted to meet him so badly.  
  
On the other hand there was a regional champion named Yume Yui. She was an 18 year old, with a blue strapless shirt, and a short skirt with a white sweater tied around it. She watched as Akira Urashima was titled Super Duelist. "Oh I'll beat that guy one day. You just watch he's going down once he duels me." Yume claimed. The crowd was too loud to hear her.  
  
"He, a Super Duelist? Well it doesn't matter, I'm an Extreme Duelist from the East, how's he going to beat me? No way, He has a puzzle, I have a gun!" said Malex. He was a strong duelist also carrying a millenium item. The millenium Gun it was, it could shoot out people's souls!  
  
David Pelle a local duelist walked around looking for some other champions. He happened to stumble upon Amuro Shriokome one of Akira's good friends. He was the champion duelist of Asia, and he had very powerful cards. He was a keeper of the millenium sword.  
  
"Yo, your Amuro right?" asked David. Amuro turned to look at him and he saw a young 18 year old boy (David).  
  
"Yes, now if you want me to ask you about Akira you mustn't talk to me." Amuro stated quietly.  
  
"Awe come on, you're the only guy that knows him practically." Whined David. Suddenly Akira started walking the two's way. He walked calmly with everybody still cheering wild and loud.  
  
"Amuro, what does this boy want?" asked Akira with a very calm voice.  
  
"This boy wants to meet you. He's a real fan of yours a guess." Stated Amuro.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Urashima..its...nice to meet you!" David yelled with glee.  
  
"Do you play Duel Monsters, David?" asked Akira with a very calm voice again.  
  
"Of course, why not?"  
  
"You don't look like a duelist to me."  
  
"WHAT? WAS THAT AN INSULT?"  
  
"Did I offend you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then consider it an insult from Akira Urashima."  
  
Amuro laughed quietly, while he and Akira walked off. "That's some big talk from a super duelist!" complained David.  
  
Suddenly Akira bumped into Yume. "Whoa, that's a lovely young girl." Akira thought. Yume looked at him surprisingly, as she awaited the Super Duelist.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Urashima." She said as she ran off.  
  
"Call me Akira!" Akira said as she ran off.  
  
Yume ran as fast as she could and couldn't stop. "That Akira is one sexy guy, I thought too much of him. Oh forget it focus on duel monsters not that idiot." Yume thought.  
  
The scene switched back to Akira and Amuro walking through the hyper crowd. Akira watched everybody as he suddenly noticed England's champion Missy Dolittle.  
  
Akira pointed over to her, and asked Amuro, "You recognize her? She's Missy Dolittle. She just might be the perfect challenge later!" Akira whispered to Amuro.  
  
Missy Dolittle looked at Akira, and walked over to him with someone else. The other person was Malex, the holder of the Millenium Gun. He looked at Akira reluctantly and threateningly. Malex had a vicious character, but was always on the good guy's side. He had blue hair, and he was the Extreme Duelist of the East (Equal to Akira's rank).  
  
"Malex, stop the nonsense and get over the fact I am equal with you." Said Akira calmly.  
  
"Stop? I should stop? Why should I? I have a right to do anything I want. If there's something I want to do I don't need any help from you. Besides, you remember what you did to me three years ago? You shouldn't have, you'll regret it!" yelled Malex.  
  
"The past is past, the present is now and the future is then, so will you live in the past or the present and live for the future? Think about it, if you can't forget that day, how will you get on with your life?" asked Amuro.  
  
Malex stared at him and then walked away with Missy Dolittle a sassy-yet- posh lady who at first glance looks like she'll beat you up, but is actually very friendly. She also has a cigarette-smoking problem, which seems to only bother other people. She wore an open brown leather jacket, over a yellow-and-black striped shirt; light blue jeans; black shoes; "The Matrix"- worthy sunglasses with a purple shade.  
  
Amuro had small chibi Dark Magicians, male and female to support him. His little friends Nathal and Michelle were two monsters. Nathal was a Dark Magician, and Michelle was a Dark Magician Girl. They were funny little things. So many people have called them cute, that they get tired of hearing it, and maybe even cast a spell on them. Amuro held his Millenium sword out and look at it's shining golden blade. It was used to cut out people's evil souls if he had to.  
  
Suddenly a 13 year old kid came over to get Akira's auto-graph, he was Patrick Benjamin, just your everyday local duelist. He was pretty good for just a local duelist. He loved to play a beatdown deck with heavy monsters to crush his opponent.  
  
"Hello Mr. Urashima, can you give me an auto-graph? On my blue-eyes white dragon?" asked Patrick. Akira nodded and gave him a signature. Akira was just a plain old guy, all he actually wore was a blue trench coat, he had black hair, and dark-brown eyes.  
  
Patrick stood at his side when suddenly a psychic looking girl came into site. Her name was Desdemona Hero Skywaye. She was autistic. She doesn't seem to see or interact with her surroundings, which is why her older sisters Dieanera and Andromeda (identical twins) have to look after her. She's always off in her own world. She never talks. The only time she says anything, only time she seems alert to the real world, is when she's dueling. She also wore a Blue shirt, white polo shirt, and a blue fuzzy sweater.  
  
She walked right past Akira, while Akira's eyes followed her. He saw the millenium ring with her. Akira signaled Patrick to leave, and he started to mutter something to Amuro. "It seems there are more millenium item holders here than I thought." Said Akira.  
  
"It's a small world." Replied Amuro.  
  
Suddenly the announcer busted making a comment. "Ladies, gentlemen, and duelists attention over here please! Mr. Seto Kaiba has just announced that he wants a tag team duel against the Super Duelist! He says his partner will be Cassandra Cartwright top duelist in the state of California!" yelled the announcer. Kaiba took the microphone and said, "Akira, you must pick a partner in 5 minutes, or else its counted as a forfeited duel by you." Kaiba explained.  
  
Kaiba had a secret only he knew about. It was a very powerful card known to be something called a god card. It was called the God of Obelisk, this card was very mysterious.  
  
Akira smiled, and picked Amuro. He called for David Pelle and said, "David, watch this duel carefully it teaches how to release the True Duelist's Soul." David agreed to watch and the duel was on.  
  
"Okay, then lets duel, Seto Kaiba." Said Akira. Akira held his millenium puzzle and transformed into his Yami form.  
  
"Here I go!" exclaimed Amuro. He also went into his Yami form which made him a little more built then usual, and his eyes were darker.  
  
Akira: 2000  
  
Amuro: 2000  
  
Kaiba: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 2000  
  
Everybody drew five cards from their decks and looked at them carefully. Kaiba let Akira have a first turn, then himself, then Amuro, and then Cassandra.  
  
Amuro looked at his opponents and said, "Call me the Dragon Magician, I'm not gonna be pushed over being called Amuro. You'll see why you have to call me this later." Dragon Magician claimed.  
  
Akira looked at his cards carefully and chose something to play. "Alright, I play the Dark Fire Soldier #2 (1700/1000). I also will play a card face down on my magic/trap zone." It was the end of Akira's turn and now Kaiba drew his card.  
  
Kaiba looked at his hand menacingly for he had received the card he wanted to beat Akira with. It wasn't time to play it yet, so he put down a Sword Stalker. "I play the Sword Stalker (2000/1600) and I'll attack your Dark Fire Soldier!" The Sword Stalker ran at Akira's Soldier, and he was about to perish when...  
  
"Not so fast, I play the trap card Reinforcements! It increases the attack of my monster for one turn, by 500 points, which makes it (2200/1000)." The Soldier then destroyed Kaiba's Sword Stalker.  
  
Akira: 2000  
  
Kaiba: 1800  
  
DM: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 2000  
  
"Very nice Akira, I see you play with strict strategy. You still won't get away very easily you know!" Kaiba said.  
  
It was now the Dragon Magician's turn. He drew a card to add the sixth card into his hand, DM had such a good chance of getting Kaiba, but he was afraid of Blue-Eyes. He looked at his Jinzo, and thought about it. If he played Jinzo it would negate the effect of all traps. What if he needed a trap later? He went ahead and played it anyway. "I play the Jinzo card (2400/1500)!" said DM. Suddenly a huge robot cam up onto the field.  
  
"Oh no, it negates the effect of all traps!" Cassandra said in a very worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find some way out of it Cassandra!" Kaiba said in a comforting tone.  
  
"Take out MY Jinzo? I don't think so! It'll be years before you get rid of this thing!" DM exclaimed.  
  
Cassandra drew her card and saw that she had a Harpie Lady Sisters. She looked at that and another card. "I'll play one card face down on the magic/trap zone, and I'll play the Harpie Lady Sisters (1900/2100)!" Cassandra said confidently.  
  
"Oh not she can destroy my fire warrior!" Akira thought.  
  
"I'll attack you Dark Fire Soldier #2, Akira! That takes you down 100 points!" The Harpie Lady Sisters attacked Akira's Dark Fire Soldier #2, as Akira watched it fade away into tiny pixilated bits.  
  
Akira: 1900  
  
Kaiba: 1800  
  
DM: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 2000  
  
Akira picked up a card from his deck and looked at it carefully. He then thought of a plan that he could use to maybe get Cassandra's Haprie Lady Sisters out of the way before Kaiba gets his turn. If Kaiba had just one turn he could probably stop the Jinzo form getting to the Harpie Lady Sisters.  
  
"I'll play the card, Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600, please note that this is my version of the Legendary Fisherman, and not the real one)! It has an effect that says, if you play the Ocean Wave card, it gives my fisherman a boost of 1350 attack points, and 400 defense points! I also play the Ocean Wave card on my Fisherman!" Suddenly the Fisherman grew stronger, and it was enough to beat Cassandra's monster. (2200/2000).  
  
"Great job Akira! Keep it up!" DM complimented.  
  
"Wow, he's good looking and a great duelist!" Yume thought. "You can do it Akira! Go beat Kaiba and Cassandra!" yelled Yume.  
  
"That's not fair, how he gets all the girls!" thought David. He kept observing the match very carefully, and he wanted to learn Akira's dueling techniques.  
  
"That's it Cassandra, I attack your Harpie Lady Sisters!" Akira taunted. The Fisherman stabbed right through the sisters and the Cassandra's life points went down.  
  
Akira: 1900  
  
Kaiba: 1800  
  
DM: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 1700  
  
Kaiba stood quietly and placed a card face down in defense position and signaled DM's turn.  
  
"Hmm, Kaiba is too quiet, I think he's up to something!" Akira thought.  
  
DM drew his card and looked on with joy. "Alright! I play the Super Hell Bomb Magic card which reduces my life points by 1000, and the opponent's by 1500! It may be suicide but at times like this you really need it!" The hell bomb crashed onto Cassandra's side of the field, and reduced her life points even further down.  
  
Akira: 1900  
  
Kaiba: 1800  
  
DM: 1000  
  
Cassandra: 200  
  
"Oh no, Kaiba what will I do! If I'm obliterated, then they win!" Cassandra yelled.  
  
"This sucks, if I don't get my Obelisk out then we lose, if only my sword stalker was alive at this time!" Kaiba thought.  
  
"You see Kaiba, dueling for fame is not what this game is all about. David you learn a lesson from this, use the true duelist soul, and wait for a millenium will come to you, and you will have the power to stop all evil! Kaiba, this is it, your end comes near!" Akira claimed.  
  
Cassandra drew her card and looked at it like it was useless. She placed a card face down, and she signaled Akira's turn, and Akira drew a card.  
  
"That's it Kaiba, this game is over, thus your God Card didn't come into play, for I knew how to stop it. That Sword Stalker, and your face down card would have been used as sacrifices for your god!" Akira said.  
  
Akira played the Stop defense card and flipped Cassandra's defense card and attacked it with his fisherman. The game was over and Akira had won!  
  
Akira: 1900  
  
Kaiba: 1800  
  
DM: 1000  
  
Cassandra: 0000  
  
"Smooth move Akira!" yelled DM.  
  
They both went into their regular forms, and stood there. Cassandra took her millenium anklet, and said you, you over there kid come with me!" she pointed to David Pelle and had him stand in front of her. She pointed her anklet at him and they were suddenly disappearing.  
  
"Whats happening? HELP!" David cried.  
  
"No, don't you witch! Not the dark world!" yelled Akira.  
  
They both transferred into a dark arena with blackness surrounding them.  
  
"You are challenged to a duel, young David." Said Cassandra.  
  
"So you have some lousy trick just because you lost a duel to them. Fine I'll beat you like they beat your Harpie Lady Sisters, Cassandra. Just watch the power of my Millenium Crystal!" yelled David.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How did you like it? Please read and review. Thank you! 


	2. Duel at the Dark Realm

YuGiOh True Duelist's Soul  
  
Episode 2:  
  
David held up his millenium crystal, and emitted a shining golden glow onto the whole dark arena. He then went into his Yami form. He was slightly more built, but didn't grow in height. David made a very brave appearance when he was in his Yami form, yet this was the first time he triggered it.  
  
"Okay Cassandra, if you want a duel, you have one! You have to watch out though, because my deck won't easily lose to you!" David informed.  
  
"That's big talk coming from a rookie, I have the millenium anklet, which might be a little more powerful than that lousy crystal, besides you haven't seen the true power of my deck!" Cassandra threatened.  
  
"Then a duel it is, just me and you in the dark realm!"  
  
"Yes, and expect never to see your friends again!"  
  
"ITS TIME TO DUEL!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
David: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 2000  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Everybody watched as a huge black dome awaited everybody at Akira's celebration. In the dome were the two duelists that challenged each other. Everybody watched in angst as they thought there was no hope for young David. After all, they couldn't even get in.  
  
Akira watched as he tried to sense the duel, he got a slight view of both of them drawing their cards. He just couldn't look into the dome either. He was just too worried about David being in there alone dueling against a higher rank then him.  
  
"There just isn't any way. I can't get to him, no matter what." Akira thought.  
  
Dark Realm.  
  
Both drew their five cards, and looked at them carefully. David smiled at thought of what he could do to defeat Cassandra already. He had one of his good cards, the Flame Swordsman, and the Salamandra to go along with it.  
  
"Okay, your turn first, David!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
  
David drew yet another card and looked at it. He wanted to play a Supporter card right away so he would stand a chance. "I play the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)!" Suddenly a bright Swordsman, with red, blue, and orange all over him appeared on the field wielding a bright sword surrounded by flames. David signaled Cassandra's turn.  
  
Cassandra drew a card, and looked at it. She smiled an evil smile and placed a dragon on the field. She dueled very quietly and carefully just in case her secrets don't flow out of her mouth. On her side of the field was a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000).  
  
David stared in awe, but he still had a plan up his sleeves. He looked at her waiting for her attack, and she finally commanded her dragon to attack.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack that pathetic swordsman!" Cassandra commanded.  
  
"Is my swordsman pathetic when I play the Solemn Judgement card? It negates anything the opponent does for one turn, and I negate you attack!'" David fought back.  
  
"Fine then, its now your turn, David!"  
  
David drew his card and he saw something he needed at the right time. He looked at it and then played on the field with his Swordsman. "I play the Axe of Despair card! This gives my swordsman, (2800/1600)!" said David.  
  
"What? Impossible! How can that be? You can't just do that!" Cassandra whined.  
  
"Are you a sore loser? Well too bad because you'll have to say good bye to your dragon in about five seconds. FLAME SOWRDSMAN ATTACK THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" David commanded. The Flame Swordsman took a huge leap at the dragon and it took care of the monster in one slash of it's powerful blade.  
  
David: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 1600  
  
Cassandra watched over her hand as she stopped worrying about her life points. She looked at her card and she saw something she had stolen from Kaiba after the duel they lost against Akira. The God Obelisk was in her hands, and Kaiba didn't even notice that it was stolen. She smiled and placed a card face down.  
  
"You know David, I was wondering, if you lose, what will you do?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"I won't lose Cassandra, because I know I can win." David replied.  
  
Little did David know, that Cassandra was a super human sent by the one and only Pegasus. Cassandra was capable of destroying anything she wanted to. She wanted to wait before she revealed her true power to the public.  
  
Cassandra looked at her cards and placed a card face down on the field. "I play a card face down on the monster zone, your turn!" Cassandra said.  
  
David drew a card, and didn't even pay attention to it. "If I attack that face down card, it could to anything to my monster. I'd be wise if I not attack that card." thought David. He skipped his turn and it was now Cassandra's turn.  
  
Cassandra smiled and drew another card, and placed it face down. She also played a card on the magic/trap zone. She stayed very quiet and looked at the Gold Obelisk (4000/4000). You had to sacrifice two monsters to play it and when it is played all monsters on the field are destroyed, and it deals 2000 damage automatically. She laughed quietly as she read the effect and signaled the end of her turn.  
  
David felt a little suspicious, but he thought it was just himself. He looked at his Swordsman and was ready to attack one of the face down cards. "Okay, Flame Swordsman attack the face down card on the right!" commanded David. The Flame Swordsman sprinted toward the face empty monster zone and took a slash at it. It revealed the Laminating Banshee. Lamenting Banshee (Monster; Level 1/ Dark/ Ghost/Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 0) "A Monster card that attacks this card is automatically destroyed." [Appears to be a thin, pale- green female ghost with long wavy hair and skeleton-like arms and hands; she looms over a graveyard scene with mist for legs; her head is bowed as if she's in mourning, as her name suggests.]  
  
It destroyed the Flame Swordsman as well. "Rats, he destroyed a monster which stalls me for another turn. I'll have to hold on." Cassandra thought. She drew her next card and it turned out to be what she exactly needed, the Monster Reborn card. "I play the Monster Reborn to revive my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Cassandra played as she gave an evil grin. The Red Eyes Black Dragon came back onto the field.  
  
"That won't so you any good, Ms. Cartwright!" David replied with a confident look on his face.  
  
"Oh yes it will do me very good. You don't know the awesome power of what I am about to play. I sacrifice both of my monsters on the field to play THE GOD OF OBELISK (4000/4000)" Cassandra yelled. A huge blue demon-looking monster came out onto the field, and crushed David's Flame Swordsman.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"Oh no! David is in great danger! Cassandra has a very powerful card, and he can't do anything about it!" Akira thought. His sight of the duel then went away.  
  
"What did you see Akira?" asked Amuro.  
  
"Cassandra put out the God of Obelisk onto the field! I wish I could watch the whole duel!" Akira complained.  
  
"I can, Akira. I have the power to detect what is going on around us right now, and I see that David still stands a chance. The duel is not over yet." Said a Mysterious voice.  
  
Akira turned around to see Yami Yugi. Yami stood a little taller than Akira. Akira looked at him in amazement as he finally got to see him, the World Champion was right in front of him.  
  
"I can go in there and help, if I try. Let me in, and I will hand him a special card, that might turn the duel around." Yami said. He then entered in the Dark Realm by being transported in there.  
  
"Good luck..Yami!" Akira yelled.  
  
Dark Realm.  
  
The God of Obelisk stood as its blue aura surrounded it. David was in the worst trouble he could ever be. "The card also has a special effect, when it is summoned on the field it deals 2000 damage to your life points directly!" Cassandra said.  
  
"I have a way to counter it, Cassandra! I will sacrifice Kuriboh from my hand in return for my life points!" David said bravely.  
  
"No problem, you're going to lose sooner or later." Cassandra replied.  
  
David drew his card, and it was something he could surely use for a defense. David lay the card face down and said, "I play this card face down to protect my life points!" This was the end of David's turn.  
  
Cassandra then drew her card, and didn't even look at it. "Obelisk, attack and get rid of that pest in defense mode!" Cassandra commanded. Suddenly the immense monster threw a hand upon the hidden monster's space, and the monster was automatically.  
  
"You know, your Axe Raider didn't have such a life did it?" Cassandra taunted.  
  
"It might've not had a life, but your monster might not either" said a voice. It was Yami Yugi, the World Champion. He had broken a barrier into the Dark Realm to help David with the duel.  
  
"Oh so, the great Yugi has come to help the baby. Go ahead, that David boy will still not win with my Egyptian God Card on the field. Besides, do you have some special card that can defeat it or something?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"As a matter in fact I do, Cassandra." Yami Yugi said. David finally felt hope for the fact that he might actually win the duel.  
  
"Go ahead, he can use it right now. He still won't win."  
  
David received the card and said, "Fine I play it face down!" The card was laid onto the magic/trap zone. David gave a very menacing smile for the fact that he was going to win the duel. He then placed the card Buster Blader (2600/2300) onto the field.  
  
"You smile like your going to win the duel. Stop dreaming and enter reality!" Cassandra taunted. She drew her card and ignored it. Cassandra then commanded the God of Obelisk to attack. The God threw his hand into the air and brought his hand down into the Buster Blader, when suddenly David flipped the card face up.  
  
"I counter your attack with the mirror of death!" David yelled. Suddenly a huge mirror appeared in front of David's Buster Blader and a huge red Obelisk came out. It took care of the real one and Cassandra lost the duel.  
  
David: 2000  
  
Cassandra: 0000  
  
"Good job David, you won the duel!" Yami said with relief.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you Yugi, you saved my hind there." David replied.  
  
They were immediately transported back to the Real World. Cassandra was in vain for the fact she had lost.  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
"I will get revenge on Cassandra, I'll start a tournament with my technology, and everybody will see the power of Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R! I still need more bad guys!!! 


End file.
